Tsuna Kakusei: Gakkou ni Ikimashou!
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: Hyper Dying Will Mode Tsuna Goes to School. Title says it all Warning: Major OOC Tsuna caused by the DW Pellets, and Male cheerleaders that normally Throws Bombs and Baseballs


Here's another one of my humor fics that just seem to be all over the place ever since I made this account. Anyways, if any of you knows what the title means, that's exactly what this fic is about.

Hyper Dying Will Mode Tsuna Goes to School

Real crappy though, my narrating skills are just plain horrible, sorry

I don't know if anyone has made something like this already but the fandom's too big to search

But I do hope you like it, and please review

Also, this fic will star the guy who is never there. Nezu, if you can't remember, was the teacher that mocked Tsuna and Gokudera back at chapter 3… or was it 4. In the anime, it was after the Varia arc somewhere

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters, cause if I do, then this would have already happened in the Manga/Anime**

**Warning: MAJOR OOC Tsuna due to effects of the Dying Will Pellet and Male Cheerleaders that normally throws bombs and baseballs**

**

* * *

**

**Tsuna Kakusei: Gakkou ni Ikimashou:**

"Tsu-kun!! Breakfast is ready!!" Nana called.

"HAI!!" running down the stairs could be heard

"Ohayo Tsu-kun" Nana greeted the brunet who had just entered the dining room

"Ohayo okaa-san" Tsuna replied hurriedly, eating his breakfast with frightening speed he almost choked

"HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI!! DAME-TSUNA'S LATE! This is mine damo ne" Lambo said, stealing one of I-Pins fish

"LAMBO! DAME! THAT IS I-PINS FISH!!!" And the usual chaos has begun

"Dame-Tsuna, I'm wondering where your guardians are, they usually come around here at this time" Reborn noticed, being fed by Bianchi

"Oh, Yamamoto had morning baseball practice, and Gokudera-kun had something important he had to do. I can still remember him telling me yesterday

_**Flashback to Yesterday:**_

"_Juudaime!! I am SO sorry I can't walk you to school tomorrow. I have something very important I have to do. I AM SO SORRY" Gokudera blabbed, all the while bowing like mad._

"_Me too, Tsuna, I have baseball practice tomorrow, you'll be fine right?" Yamamoto announced _

"_It's ok Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, I'll be fine" _

_**End Flashback**_

'COUGH COUGH'

"You really are no good Dame-Tsuna"

"Ara Tsu-kun, here, drink this" Nana gave the choking Tuna some water which he downed immediately

"Reborn" Tsuna said with a calm but serious tone. "What it this?"

"Oh, that. I had Gianini make some long lasting dying will pellets" Reborn replied

"And you put them in my food?" Tsuna asked, voice filled with seriousness

"How else would I get to test it out?" Reborn replied with equal seriousness, but with just a hint of mischievousness to it

"No wonder you didn't try to steal my food. I suppose you expect me to go to school like this?" Tsuna stated, voice unwavering

"Yup" was Reborn's one worded reply

'sigh' "Alright. Ittekimasu!" Tsuna announced heading calmly for the door

"Iterashai" Nana replied, noticing Tsuna's change in behavior, and his serious eyes

"Kakuii!" She remarked, daydreaming

As soon as Tsuna exited the door, he broke into a run. With precise movement, agility, and speed, he made it to school in record time with a few minutes to spare.

Apparently, he was running so fast that he didn't go unnoticed

"…. Was that… Sawada?"

"No way, can he even run that fast??"

"So cool…."

"Whoa!!"

"Ohayoo, Tsuna-kun" Was heard just before he entered the school gates

"Ohayoo, Kyoko-chan" Tsuna greeted her, face still impassive

"Huh?" Kyoko was puzzled, Tsuna wasn't always this serious

"SAWADA!!!!! THAT WAS EXTREME!!!!!!!!! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!!!!" shouted a familiar voice that we all know to be Sasagawa Ryohei, running towards Tsuna at full speed. He was about a block away from him, contrary to his sister already by the school gates

"No" Was Tsuna's blunt reply. But Ryohei was still speeding towards him

"I EXTREMELY CANT STOP!!!!!!"

…….

Uh oh.

3

2

1

………

And here we can see, behind the cloud of dust, that Tsuna has just stopped a rampaging Ryohei with one hand, and he didn't even flinch

"O-ha-yo Go-zai-ma-su onii-san" Tsuna greeted him slowly, before walking inside the school like he didn't just stop a super strong sun guardian that can blow away rooftops with one punch, running full speed at him

……………..……………………….……………………**silence…………………………………………………………**

"THAT WAS EXTREMELY EXTREME!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Was that just Sawada?"

"Did dame Tsuna just stop him? With ONE Hand??"

"But Sasagawa-san is really strong isn't he? He's the captain of the boxing club?"

"Whoa, that was so COOL!!"

"Are you sure that that's Sawada?"

"He's acting kinda strange today you know? Did you see his eyes?"

"Like a completely different person"

"Kakuii, I didn't know Sawada-san had this side to him"

Rumors flooded the air, and Tsuna just walked right by everyone ignoring everything. But one thing was for sure, there was a pair of eyes staring at him intently, someone was watching him

And sure enough, a couple of stories up, a pair of grey-blue eyes followed his movements from the window of Namimori chu's Reception Room

"Interesting…"

"JUUDAIME!!!! I AM VERY SORRY AGAIN FOR THIS MORNING!!!!!!!" there goes the Hurricane Bomber

"Its fine Gokudera-kun" replied the future Vongola Tenth in that serious voice of his

Gokudera paused, staring at him while he fixed his stuff and sat down

"K-K-KAKUII JUUDAIME!! I CAN TOTALLY FEEL YOUR SUPERIORITY!!" Gokudera Hayato said, with shining eyes filled with adoration, equipped with while doggy ears and tail

Tsuna just stared at him, sweat dropping all the while keeping a straight face

"Yo Tsuna, Gokudera"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE YAKYUU BAKA??" asked the hothead

"This is School, and I came to greet you too" Yamamoto replied

"Ohayoo, Yamamoto, how was baseball practice" Tsuna asked him, half ignoring Gokudera and his bad mouthed comments

"It was great!" Yamamoto paused "Tsuna, did something happen? You seem different today" Yamamoto asked, noticing Tsuna's change in demeanor

"NO HE DOESN'T YAKYUU BAKA!! JUUDAIME HAS ALWAYS BEEN THIS COOL!! RIGHT JUUDAIME" Gokudera's remarks fell into deaf ears as the two ignored him

"Apparently, Reborn slipped some new kind of Dying will pellets in my breakfast this morning, and I'm stuck like this until it wears off" Tsuna replied in a monotone voice

"The Kid did? Ahaha, that's cool, playing Mafia again?"

"ITS NOT A GAME YOU FREAKIN IDIOT!!!" Gokudera apparently, snapped, he had two bombs ready to be lit in his hands

"Maa maa Gokudera, calm down"

"Everyone Take your seats" came in their first period teacher, who just so happened to be Nezu. Worst teacher out of them all

Yamamoto and Gokudera then returned to their seats, the latter mumbling profanities all the while

"Ok minna, I've got your test results right here." Nezu said holding a stack of paper in his hands, an evil cocky grin n his face

Groans could be heard from the class.

As Nezu passed the papers, he noticed how Tsuna seemed to be acting weird, seeing as how he isn't panicking at all.

"Huh? Dame Tsuna, trying to act cool are you? Well, try doing that after you see you score" He slamed a piece of paper onto Tsuna's desk with a little too much force

"27 Sawada Tsunayoshi" He said cackling "What do you have to say"

"If I couldn't understand your lessons, then how can I answer you tests?" Tsuna replied, unfazed

The room went silent, shocked expressions all over the room, the students waiting to see Nezu's reaction

"As expected from the tenth, that was Awesome Juudaime" well, then again, that isn't such a surprise is it?

"Quit trying to act cool Sawada, it doesn't change the fact that you're still the lowest, and of course dumbest, in this class, oh wait, I meant in this school" was Nezu's mocking comeback

"Yeah, like you were when you were my age, and actually, I've never gotten a zero, unlike some teacher we all know" Tsuna replied, expression and tone still neutral

Gasps were heard from the crowd, Nezu was stunned speechless

"HAH! Take that Bastard!! Juudaime is WAY better than you are" Was heard from the ever loyal self proclaimed right hand man

Nezu was shaking beyond control

"Hehehe~ hehehe~ Oh really Sawada? You think you can just talk back now do you? Well guess what, you're going to spend your lunch time here. Answering this" Nezu then layed a stack of papers in front of Tsuna, containing lots of questions that would take quite a while to solve.

Tsuna stared at them, then skimmed through. Then he grabbed a pen and started to write

Nezu stared in disbelief

"What are you trying to do Sawada?" he asked slowly

"What does it look like? I'm answering your test" He replied in an almost mocking monotone

"GO GET IM' JUUDAIME!" Gokudera cheered from his seat. He even had two fans with GO JUUDAIME written on them

"Nice ne Tsuna" Yamamoto commented, nearing Gokudera

"Don't Just stand there Yakyuu Baka, help me cheer!!" Gokudera handed him similar fans to the ones he have, and he and Yamamoto went into a cheering dance routine (Japanese style)

"Go Go Juudaime. Go Go Juudaime" Gokudera chanted while Yamamoto just laughed

Everyone in the room sweatdroped

Nezu was reaching boiling point

"Yeah right. Like you and that puny little brain of yours can answer this test" He bragged to Tsuna, ignoring the mentally disturbed children behind him

"Normally no, but luckily I actually paid attention to class yesterday, and though I wouldn't have normally been able to remember them, today is an exception" Tsuna explained, still writing

"Nezu was shaking again, everyone held their breaths, just waiting.

Whether Nezu comes up with an insolent comeback, or Tsuna to finish, whatever comes first

"Done" Everyone was shocked, even Gokudera and the normally easy going Yamamoto were shocked

Tsuna handed the papers to the equally shocked Nezu

Everyone, again, held their breaths as the Teacher took the papers and scanned through them

At that moment the bell rang and all the students, including Tsuna, left the room, leaving a stinned silent Nezu in the classroom

"T-these are…. All correct" he muttered

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Are you sure it's really Sawada?"

"Wow he was able to actually shut Nezu up"

"Ok, did someone just replace Dame Tsuna with some sort of alien?"

"He was totally cool"

"Alright we get it already Karin" The people shouted at the girl who always gives off the last comment

"I'm sorry"

…..

Ehem.

More rumors spread throughout the school about Tsuna's verbal battle with the most notorious teacher in all of Namimori, in which he actually won

"That was really awesome Tsuna-kun, no one was ever able to talk back to Nezu-sensei" Kyoko told him at lunch time

"It was no big deal" Tsuna replied in his ever so neutral tone of voice

Kyoko was silent again, she knew something was up, Tsuna-kun was acting differently, but if Tsuna-kun refused to tell her, then she'd just leave it alone

Tsuna caught her staring, and gave a small smile. Kyoko blushed

During the span of the day, Tsuna's been assaulted by his normal bullies 3 times, all which started in him telling them to go away, and ending with Tsuna apologizing to the bullies being sent to the nurses office because of major injuries in which Dr. Shamal, expectedly and obviously, did not treat

"I don't treat men"

The word was spread, and people began to be amazed, adore and even fear the normally no good and ignored Sawada Tsunayoshi

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME JUUDAIME!! YOU WERE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!!!" Gokudera commented, in his sparkly doggy form while on one knee

"That was Great Tsuna!!" also commented the baseball fanatic "I knew you were great at fighting, but this is really something you don't see everyday" he continued

"Arigatou Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, I just hope that this day would end soon, I really don't know what's going to happen tomorrow when the effects end" Tsuna said, worry lacing in his voice

"You'll be fine Juudaime, after all you have us" Gokudera said, grinning at Tsuna

"AAH" Yamamoto added

Tsuna looked at them, and smiled. "Thank you, you two"

* * *

Classes having already ended, Tsuna walked out of the school building only to be halted by none other than Namimori's head prefect, Hibari Kyoya

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" He began

"What is it Hibari-san" Tsuna replied, using the same tone Hibari always use

Hibari smirked

"You seem different today" he observed

"Really? How so?" Tsuna asked

"Well, for one thing, you're not the normal herbivore I know" Hibari replied, scanning him from head to toe

"And?"

"I want to fight you" He stated clearly "Sawada Tsunayoshi, prepare to be Bitten to Death" Hibari said before he lunged towards Tsuna, tonfas glinting under the setting sun

Them being the only two people left in the vicinity, there were no obstructions nor casualties, so a full on battle could be arranged

Tsuna dodged Hibari's attack and jumped backwards

"But Hibari-san, I don't exactly want to fight you" he said, dodging the tonfa that was aimed at his face

"Shut up Sawada Tsunayoshi, this is a rare occurrence being the only time you drop you cowardice. I will not let this opportunity go to waste" Hibari replied, attacking all the more while Tsuna dodged

"Alright then" He knows that there is nothing that could change Hibari-san's mind once its made up. So all he could do is accept this battle

Seeing his chance, Tsuna threw a kick to Hibari's side, in which he blocked with his tonfa

Tsuna jumped backwards and sent a flying kick towards Hibari, the latter then dodged sending a kick of his own, catching Tsuna off guard

He fell to the ground but stood up again, wiping the side of his face he lunged at Hibari with a series of punches and kick, when Hibari was busy blocking one of his high kicks, he got down and threw Hibari off balance, effectively tripping him to the ground

"Wao" Hibari said, getting up. "This is getting fun" He then lunged again, his tonfa barely missing him as Tsuna dodged to the side, he then gave a chop at Hibari's back

Hibari, though he went off balance, has able to hold himself and give a kick towards Tsuna's head, sending him flying about a feet

As he prepared to attack again, he saw Tsuna's flame die out

"Ita ta ta itai te "

"Tch"

"HIIIII!!!!!! HI-HI-HIBARI-SAN!!! GOMENASAI!!!!!" Ah, looks like Dame-Tsuna's back

"Herbivore" A murderous aura surrounded the head prefect, unhappy that his fun fight have to be cut short "I Will Bite You to Death"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The loud screech could be heard all over Namimori

* * *

"Well, looks like Dame-Tsuna is still hopeless even after a day of staying in his Kakusei mode" Reborn smirked, looking down through the window of the reception room, idly drinking his tea.


End file.
